In This Moment
by Emily31594
Summary: What Blaine has to say about NYADA and what it will mean for them.


"So are we going to talk about…?" Kurt trailed off as his fingers traced Blaine's collarbone, his head tucked securely under his boyfriend's chin.

"What?" Blaine wondered softly after a few moments.

"What this means," Kurt finally said.

Blaine smiled languidly. "It means you're a finalist at your top choice school."

Kurt shook his head, his hair brushing against Blaine's chin. "I mean…for us."

Blaine adjusted the arm around Kurt's back so that their eyes met and shifted onto his side, thinking. "Hey," he called gently, trying to pull Kurt back to the present. He ran a hand from his boyfriend's forehead to his jaw. "It means that right now, Kurt Hummel, in this moment, I am ridiculously, pathetically, disgustingly in love with you, and so proud of you besides."

Kurt rolled his eyes in protest, but his smile was unmistakable. Blaine kissed his nose and resettled his face so that he looked directly into Kurt's eyes, their faces mere inches apart on the pillows.

"It means that as long as that's true, and as long as you love me, too, I won't let us break apart." He trailed a palm along Kurt's exposed arm. "It means that I believe we have it in us to make it through Skype dates and haphazardly snatched phone calls between classes and short school breaks if we want to." He lowered his voice as if he were telling a secret, his eyes earnest. "And it means that on this day, I very, very much want to."

Kurt adjusted his head on the pillow and considered, smiling sadly as he twined their fingers together. "And if, someday, you don't?" He let the sad truth sit for a minute, the inevitable loss he was already beginning to dread.

"If we lose touch," Blaine comforted, "if we drift apart, it will be because we chose to, and it will be gradual, and it won't mean that what we have right now is any less real." He sighed. "High school seniors worry too much about the future. I don't think we have to have everything planned out. As long as we want to be together, we're together. Okay?"

Kurt paused, then pressed his lips fiercely to Blaine's. "Okay," he whispered.

For several moments there was just the warmth of each other's stares and hands and ankles and peaceful intimacy.

Blaine continued with a grin, eager to prove they hadn't lost anything yet, "Now then," he declared happily, "I believe I have a clean bill of health for the first time in weeks, and last time I checked, we were alone in this house."

Kurt mock gasped, his serious expression fading, his eyes alight. "Are you trying to imply something, Mr. Anderson?" he teased.

Blaine chuckled before rolling quickly to his side so that Kurt was pinned firmly underneath him. "I'm not trying to _imply_ anything at all," he protested with a pout, attaching his lips insistently to Kurt's. "I thought I was very clear."

Kurt distracted him impishly with another kiss and moved one leg so that he could get enough leverage to flip them over. He grinned in triumph as Blaine stared up at him with laughing eyes, and slipped his fingers between Blaine's, connecting their lips.

Blaine tried to lose himself in the embrace, but one more thing nagged in the back of his mind.

He lifted his arms to cup Kurt's jaw for a moment, halting his movements. "I love you, you know," he said, pools of hazel searching icy blue. He could never say it enough.

"I can't promise you that it won't change, but right now, let me be clear about something. I want forever. I want to rent a tiny apartment together and eat your fabulous spicy soup every week and argue about how I always leave my jeans on the bathroom floor." They chuckled together. Blaine's expression softened, grew more serious. "I want to marry you and move out to the suburbs because it'll be a better place to raise our kids, and I want to grow old with you, and…I—I want _everything_. Our ages don't make me any less sure."

Kurt smiled. "I know. Me, too." He hoped Blaine understood how much he meant by that. Kurt lowered himself down so that their bodies touched in every possible place and his head rested in Blaine's neck. "But I'm glad you said it. You know, whatever you may have said, you're wonderful at romance."

Kurt could feel Blaine's pleased laugh in his chest as he tried to shift their positions, but Kurt's leg held him fast.

"Then why won't you let me move?" Blaine whined petulantly.

"You love it when I win," Kurt countered with a grin, lifting his head so that it was above Blaine's.

Blaine gave a long-suffering sigh as Kurt gave into the temptation to kiss down his jaw. "I suppose I do."


End file.
